


Johnny and his Weird #1 Fan

by autisticatboy



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticatboy/pseuds/autisticatboy
Summary: ive been requested a few times to write w my self insert and johnny and its always very fun so! its a collection of ficlets from tumblr !!! some will be creepier than others !!





	1. Prompt: "I almost feel like you belong to me, like you're my own personal person."

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes your self insert is a little creep!

Soda’s slightly shaking hands cupped Johnny’s face, almost tearful eyes meeting his own. He leaned into the touch, smiling, warm as ever to his number one fan.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered. “You must’ve been sculpted by some benevolent god, wanting to bless the universe...”

They had this kind of exchange often, and Johnny _absolutely_ basked in it. He preened at the praise.

“You’re too sweet, angel,” he said, though it was mostly disingenuous - that was his code for _please keep talking and telling me how great I am._

He was silent for a moment, eyes flitting across Johnny’s face, taking in every single beautiful detail. He pressed closer, one hand sliding to grip the back of his neck.

“I...” He swallowed. “This is so selfish, but...”

Johnny lit up at that, absolutely delighted. Oh, he _loved_ it when he was selfish.

He pressed their foreheads together, running a thumb along his cheek reverently. “I almost feel like you _belong_ to me, like you’re my own personal person...” he murmured. “Like we were _made_ to be together... _just __**us**_, you know?”

Johnny could have cried. He laced his lanky arms around Soda’s waist, linking his fingers together behind him. 

“Oh, I understand _entirely_, angel,” he hummed. “We might as well be the only two in the universe.”

He could feel Soda’s heart pick up, thrumming in his chest - even in the dark, he saw the flush that came to his cheeks, the almost _scary_ grin that settled itself right on his innocent features. His nails dug into his cheek.

“I wish...” he muttered, voice dreamy on the surface - but the way his eyes glittered betrayed what he thought.

He knew that Soda tried so hard to hide it now; but that dark, poisonous undertone - the possessiveness, his _obsession_ \- it always slipped _right_ through the cracks when he spoke...

And he couldn’t get _enough_ of it.


	2. Prompt: "I wish I could bottle the way you smell and sell it for a fortune. Nothing compares."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones.. Soft

It was quiet between the two - a very rare occurrence, considering just how often Soda wanted to lavish his darling rockstar in his praise, tell him how perfect, beautiful, _amazing_ he was.

Short arms were tossed across his thin torso, Soda’s face nuzzled lovingly into his chest and their legs tangled together. He took in a deep, content sigh.

“You know...” he mumbled, “you smell... really nice...”

“So you’ve told me,” Johnny chuckled. 

“No, like--” he shuffled himself a bit, adjusting to look up at Johnny’s relaxed face. “Without your cologne, and everything.”

He quirked a brow, but couldn’t help smiling wider. “Oh?” He sensed this was an opportunity for a rant, and he wanted to egg him on - just very, very subtly.

“Yeah,” he continued. “It’s so nice, like... you always kind of smell like new makeup and fire?”

He furrowed his brows. “That doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

“It _is_, though!” he insisted. “I _swear_ it is- to me, anyway.” He paused for a moment, before his eyes darted away. “Maybe it’s... just because it’s you, though. Everything about you is perfect.”

Johnny practically purred. He hoped his silent, happy response would be enough to encourage him further. 

“Like... I wish I could bottle the way you smell and sell it for a fortune. _Nothing_ compares - you’re _that_ perfect!”

There was a beat. A dark, embarrassed blush came to his cheeks, and he quickly hid his face in Johnny’s chest.

“Is- is that weird? Like--”

He laughed, holding him tighter and nuzzling into his hair. “No, no!” he soothed. “No, that’s really cute!” He grinned into his hair. “Any other dark little secrets you want to share?”

He let out a muffled squeak and shook his head, half worried he might faint with all the blood rushing to his head. Johnny only chuckled, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Whatever you say, baby.”


	3. Prompt: "Everything ends up being about you somehow."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend max Spoils me with these requests!!!! this ones not super creepy but its got Undertones. very subtle undertones. and its short like the rest of these

Johnny sighed loudly, drama practically seeping from his pores as he crumpled up another lyric sheet and haphazardly tossed it to the waste-bin. He threw himself over the back of his chair and let his eyes close.

“Everything okay?” Soda asked sleepily from his spot on the bed. He’d been at this for a few hours now, and he hated falling asleep without being beside him, so it was a struggle for the both of them.

“Of course, baby,” Johnny assured with a little wave of his hand, “I’m just… stuck, is all.”

Soda pouted, sitting himself up properly and rubbing his eyes. He was quiet for a moment, eyes fixed on the floor, trying to think what to say. All he managed was, “Anything I can do to help?”

Johnny opened his eyes and smiled at him, head still hanging lazily. “Aww, you help me plenty, angel!” He swung himself up to sit properly and spun around to face him. “In fact, you might help me a bit _too_ much…” he sighed as he plopped an elbow on his knee, his cheek falling against his hand.

He blinked, confused. “Too much?” He did have a habit of suggesting lyrics and trying to help with melodies - was it annoying? Overbearing?

“Mm,” he hummed, “it’s just like…” He paused, drumming his fingers against his cheek. “The things I write aren’t bad at all, that’s not the issue; it’s just that… Everything ends up being about _you_, somehow.”

Soda felt like he was on Cloud 9. The arm supporting his weight nearly gave way. He could barely hear as Johnny kept going.

“I keep adding in your name, or describing you, talking about dates we’ve had… It’s all really good stuff, but I can’t go making nothing but love songs!”

“Says who?” His words were almost slurred with how he hurried to get them out. Then, he receded a little, sheepish. “I mean- if it’s what you want to make, then make it, you know..?”

Johnny couldn’t help grinning at him. “You’re just saying that because you love it when I talk about you.”

He looked away, smiling himself, Johnny’s smugness almost contagious.

“…Maybe just a_ little_ bit…”


End file.
